


Raw Power

by Melime



Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV First Person, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: A female officer lusts after the Emperor.





	Raw Power

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Poder Puro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626118) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> I finished Femslashfeb's [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) too late, so I saved it for this year.

There was nothing more attractive than raw power.

A woman who was never vulnerable, not even in her sleep. It was said of the Emperor: even if the entire ship, perhaps the entire Empire turned against her, and she was left alone and unarmed, she would still be able to kill everyone around her before anyone managed to get a lucky shot.

Everyone wanted her, everyone wanted to be her, everyone wanted to be tamed by her.

It was why I was so desperate to serve directly under the Emperor. It would have been easier to just be assigned to her ship, but killing my path there was more impressive, and I had to get her attention. What better way to do that than to prove that my dearest twin brother wasn’t fit to be her junior weapons officer? The fool was so drunk during his getting away party he didn’t manage to get a single blow in before I cut his heart in half. He was always too soft, no wonder mother loved me best. She always did tell me women were more fit to lead.

I wish I could just kill my way to the top, but her crew was the best of the best. No one ever left their guard down, a split second distraction meant death, and everyone was trying to get noticed.

It was no secret that the Emperor took lovers from her crew. The lucky ones were even called by her a second time, although that was rare. She could choose anyone she wanted, not because no one would dare to say no, well, not only because of that, but because no one would want to deny her. Power was the most attractive force in the universe, after all, and those who couldn’t rule over all wanted to get as close as possible to that power.

I wouldn’t settle for just that, of course, as much as I wanted her. I would get to power one day, ruler of all the Terran Empire, with final say over life and death not only over every Terran, but over every being in the universe.

I wouldn’t kill her, I would never hurt her, even if I could, and it would be the height of arrogance to assume that one day I would be able to hurt her. She’s so powerful I wouldn’t doubt she was able to survive her ship being exploded, her abilities were almost impossibly heightened, she was above all other Terrans, untouchable.

I wouldn’t kill her, but she was thirty years my senior, and her daughter was weak enough to get herself killed. I would wait my turn, serving under her in every way until she was no longer fit to lead us, and by then I would be as powerful as she is now. I wanted everything, I wanted her to force me into submission and I wanted to tame her indomitable power, I wanted to belong to her and call her mine, I wanted to serve her and I wanted to have her power.

One day I would have my chance. I fantasized about it, wondering when she would finally call me. After a battle perhaps, or an execution, or a fight against someone who dared to attempt a coup. Her blood boiling with rage, her body just barely covered in sweat, her skin tasting of the blood of her enemies. In my fantasies, she would raw me on the bridge, in front of everyone, over a weapons station covered in the blood of my superiors, their throats cut by my blade and their bodies under her feet. I would fight for dominance and beg her to break me, and I would submit to that frenzied and unquenchable power, then together we would kill everyone who saw us.

I didn’t know how she would come for me, but one day she would, and I would be ready. Until then, I had my fantasies to keep me company.


End file.
